School no Kuni no Alice!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: It's an alternate universe and the roleplayers and our favorite foreigner are in middle school. What does it call? Big chaos! Ch.3: Projects/Activities/Assignments/Quizzes: "Schools Sucks. Period."
1. Chapter 1

**Cat: The chapters may or may not relate each other and they're all one-shots. Plus they're based on what I am experiencing now in my middle (?) school days and I guess, you could say Alice's character and birthday is the same as mine in this story... Also, I don't know if there'll be pairings...**

* * *

Chapter 1: School Rules/Regulations

Alice is very much fascinated at the computers in her classroom and would like to play with it always. The internet is very fast and it's even has no block in her favorite sites.

She likes to browse the net whenever the teachers aren't there yet. Alice, after all, needs to check her profile in FFNet for reviews and the updates of her favorite stories.

And playing in Y8 is just a bonus! She likes that it's not block like Facebook and stuffs—not, that she uses them.

Note: There's a rule that states that no student shall use the computer without the teacher's account or permission.

**.oxo.**

Alice glares at watch and grips her hair in anger as she walks hurriedly to school.

She is annoyed—scratch that, she's downright furious!

Alice wakes up early in the morning at about 5 o'clock so she won't be late but look at her!

It's fifteen minutes until the first subject starts and she's still not in her classroom yet.

Though, the dirty blonde really blames this to her hair—that her mother just has to mess with!—because she is drying her hairs that's why she run late.**  
**

Also, her hair isn't even that dry yet.

Alice's eyes darkened. "Fuck that." she says, not caring if someone hears her.

Not that they can since her voice is sooo soft and soooo like a whisper.

Alice rolls her eyes at the thought then slaps herself.

'This is definitely not the time to think about that.'

'Oh, sure, sure.'

Cue facepalms.

"I think I'm crazy." Alice mutters to herself and blinks as she realizes she's at the gate of her school in exactly 8 minutes before class starts. "Ah. I'm already here and—" her eyes widens and she gulps, quickly walking to her classroom. "It's already 6:52?!"

She opens the room of her classroom and goes to her sit. Alice checks her watch and sighs in relief.

She still has five minutes before class.

Alice then glances at her seatmate and raises an eyebrow when the computer is on but shakes her head. She just opens the computer as well and checks her profile.

She inwardly does a victory dance. There are reviews in her new updates which greatly make her happy.

She is about to click the story when the teacher comes in, seeing them using the computers.

"Who ask you to open the computers?" the teacher asks suspiciously and shakes her head. "You guys should know that's there is a rule about using the computer, right? Shut them down."

Alice is about to shut down her computer but then she stares if the others are doing it. She gulps. No one is doing it so should she?

"Using computers when the teacher is not here is strictly forbidden." the teacher explains and Alice looks at her seatmate.

Her seatmate's computer is still on. The blonde sighs and decides not to turn it off.

And after her teacher stops her explanations, she walks to the front where Alice is. "Please shut down your computers." she says and Alice does it now.

"Can you tell me why you two are still not shutting down the computers?"

Alice can just feel her heart beats from embarrassment. 'What?! I thought since my seatmate still isn't turning off then I shouldn't as well! Is that wrong?!' she screams in her mind but just keeps quiet outside.

"Miss..." the teacher tries to remember the name and someone from the back ground say's Alice. "Miss Alice, why didn't you shut down the computer from the start?"

Alice gulps and take a deep breath. 'Might as well tell the truth.' she thinks and answers with an innocent expression. "Well, um...m-my seatmate still hasn't shut down the computer so..."

Everyone laughs at that and the teacher looks like she wants to slap her face.

"I see...how about you?" the teacher asks to the other. "Is it also because your seatmate isn't shutting her computer yet?"

Alice pouted at that. 'Hmph! At least, I told the truth! My seatmate's reason is even more unacceptable since she just didn't want to shut down her computer due to her wanting to read the stories and play more.' she thought angrily, looking away from the teacher.

"Okay, now, do you all understand now?"

Alice would have rolled her eyes. 'Ah, nooooo since you told us so many times by now that I can recite it.' her mind, once again, thinks of useless stuffs. 'I'm soooooo hungry.'

She grips on her stomach. 'Soooooo hungry!' she continues to think, not anymore listening to her teacher.

And Alice blinks when her name is mentioned in something the teacher has said.

'What did she say?'

She nods her head since the teacher is looking at her and pulls out some papers as the teacher explains an activity they are going to do.

'Oh well! It's not that important, I guess.'

Alice stares at her paper and bites the end of her pen.

'And lesson learned, don't use computer! Just use my own laptop at least there, I can write my stories!'

The blonde nods at her thoughts and write whatever the essay that her teacher wants.

* * *

**Cat: This really happened to me today and I was so embarrassed! Anyway, anyone like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Normal Day

A normal school day for Alice and everyone she knows is very simple.

It's a LIGHTER HELL.

...but hell, nonetheless.

**.oxo.**

Alice blinks in confusion as her classmates are studying hard for a quiz in Science. 'Why are they studying? The quiz is only about—' she pulls out her notebook and stops at the exercise about how to get the net force. '—oh.' Alice snaps her fingers. 'It's Physics and I guess they're not good in it...'

'Well, not that I know since I find it just fine.' the blonde closes her eyes and yawns sleepily. 'But then again, I like computing and calculating.'

'And plus, the formula is so easy. It just follows the rules in adding positive and negative numbers.' Alice draws an arrow going down in her notebook with the pencil to prove her point. 'Only thing that needs to be remembered is that if it's force of gravity, it's always negative and going down.'

She draws an arrow upward. 'If it's normal or tension force, then it's always upward and positive.'

'If it's left then it's negative.' Alice draws an arrow to the left then to the right. 'And if it's right, it's positive... Simple as that.'

Alice then stops her thoughts when the teacher comes inside and goes to greet the woman. Every single time a teacher comes in for a class, the students have to do this always and also, a student will be assigned for prayer.

'But at least in Science, no one has to do all the other stuffs like recap, food for thought, trivia and etc.'

"Class, please put your notebooks in your bag, we are going to start our test."

Alice does as told and is about to start the quiz when the teacher adds some more details.

"Ah, also you guys have to scale it properly. 1000 newton is equivalent to 0.5 cm in the ruler."

The blonde stares blankly.

'Why the fuck is that even needed?!'

**.oxo.**

Ace looks at Alice's score in English with narrow eyes. "Are you sure the score's right?" he asks suspiciously, making the blonde look at him in confusion. "Try counting it."

Alice nods silently and counts the correct answer quickly. "...35, 36, 37." she stops as there is no more correct answer and blinks. "My score is wrong. It's not 38 but 37."

"Mm..." Ace hums in agreement and watches as his female seatmate look at her back.

"Say, White, what's the numbers for P?" Alice asks politely and softly, remembering that in her school, the scores are grouped into four sections, K for Knowledge, P for Progress in Skills, U for Understanding and P for Performance.

White looks at his paper and points. "Number's 10-20." he answers with a kind smile, while Black, who sat next to him, looks in distaste.

"I see." Alice slightly smiles in gratitude and says barely heard by male. "Thank you."

The dirty blonde looks at her paper. 'So that means I should tell this to my teacher.' Alice thought, nodding and goes to her teacher.

"Ma'am." Alice calls and the teacher smiles in question. "Wrong scores. This should be 37 not 38."

The teachers smiles wider at that and pats her head. "Thank you for being honest, Alice." she says and looks at the paper, frowning at something she has seen wrong in it. "Who is the checker of this? The checking is very wrong."

Alice doesn't pay attention to it. Her mind is replaying the actions of her teacher. 'She just pat me! Like I'm a freaking child!?' the female clicked her teeth. 'What the heck?!'

"Alice." the girl looks up at the call of her name. "Let's just give that a bonus point for being honest, okay?"

'Don't fucking treat me like a child!'

Alice just nods and goes back to her seat.

She can just know Black is smirking and Ace is laughing at her.

The blonde glares slightly. 'Hmph! Let's see what they'll do if they are in my s—' Alice stops and makes a blank face. '—Ace will just laugh at that and Black will just curse and they will definitely won't get embarrassed. Damn.'

After they have said their complains about their scores, the students are questioned by the teacher about what they know about Asia.

Alice frowns and raises an eyebrow. 'What the heck does Asia have to do with literature?! And plus, I'm bad with them.' she complains mentally and almost cries as she is lost on the lesson. 'Of all things, it just has to have something to do with Social Studies or the study of the world and the history!'

Ace looks at her and laughs as if he knows just what Alice is thinking.

"Ace, what can you say about Asia?"

The male stands hurriedly and stays quiet. "Um...it is..." Ace thinks hard but he knows absolutely nothing of Asia.

Alice inwardly smirks. 'Oh~ Payback's a bitch~'

"Okay, let's try..." the teacher looks at her students and most of them are bored. "What is the most influential country in Asia?"

And Alice and Ace raise their hands at that.

"Yes, Ace?"

Ace grins in triumph. "China!" he answers confidently.

"That's correct. Now, can anyone tell anything else about China?" the teacher asks and looks at the one who raises his hand first. "Yes, White?"

White stands to answer and Alice secretly pulls her earplugs on her ears and puts the volume to maximum.

And seeing White going to sit, she pulls the earplugs out and hides it.

Alice never likes it when White answers something since he answers in detail as in DETAILED.

"Now, let's have an—" the teacher looks at Black who raises his hand. "Yes, Black?"

Alice raises an eyebrow. She hasn't seen the guy raise his hand ever.

"Fucking bitch, it's already fifteen minutes since break fucking started." Black glares at the teacher accusingly.

The teacher ignores the curses for now and looks at the time. "Oh! I'm sorry, class!" she says loudly and quickly fixes her things and leaves the room. "It's break time."

Alice sighs. 'How can eat now that fifteen minutes passed? Well, not that I eat anything.' she thinks logically and puts her notebooks inside her bag. 'I mean, I only eat at lunch and what I eat is only one biscuit.'

She then opens her computer and looks at her profile in FFnet again. 'I never learn, do I?' she asks herself, inwardly laughing. 'Not like my classmates learn themselves~'

**.oxo.**

"Zzz." Alice's eyes are closed and her head is resting to the table of her chair. She feels that someone is shaking her and she groans. "Five more minutes...zzz..."

"Oi! Alice! There's a cockroach in your hair!"

Alice's eyes open immediately and she grabs her hair in fear.

"HIEEEEE!"

Ace and Black laugh out loud at the actions of the girl while White smile in amusement. Everyone else looks at Alice in surprise.

The TLE—Technology Livelihood Education—teacher stares at the female in worry. "Is something the matter, Alice?" she asks, confused why Alice would scream when there's nothing to scream about in her lesson.

Alice looks down in embarrassment, one thinking how to repay the other two back and another tempting to say the truth that she has fallen asleep in class.

But can you blame her?!

The lesson is so boring and she has been sleeping late too!

Though, she didn't need to answer since the teacher leaves the class since it's times up for TLE.

Alice sighs in relief.

But the relief is replaced in horror as the next subject teacher comes and starts the lesson.

'T-t-too fast! I can't keep up!' the blonde thinks as she answers randomly so she can follow the Filipino—her own language and citizenship—teacher discusses the lessons and give activities that should be answered in 3-5 minutes.

'Why are the lessons taught so fast?!'

Alice then sighs in relief as it is done though she frowns at the score in her test on her hand.

'Hmph! I only got 4 out of 15 correct answers!' she looks at Ace's test. '...well, at least it's not zero.'

Then comes the lunch.

Alice eats her biscuit silently and Ace raises an eyebrow. "That's your lunch?" he asks in disbelief—and is that slight worry?

Alice looks at him then her food then at the Ace again. She nods as silent "yes" and continues to eat.

Then, she looks at her watch. '11:55 already? Social Studies is next...' she thinks to herself and brings out her notebook for Social.

The teacher comes in and quickly ask for those assign for the preliminaries—prayer, recap provider, food for thought and news reporter—and Alice will gladly say that she hates preliminaries.

'But then again, I hate this subject, too.'

"Okay, now, let's have the presentation for the activity last meeting." the teacher announces and everyone pulls out the manila paper. "The one who participated least will be the presenter."

Alice gulps visibly and the members of the group she is in—Black, Ace and White—look pointedly at her.

"I know." she says, narrowing her eyes. "I'll be the presenter."

And Alice does stand there ready to present their work.

"Um..." she starts, pointing at their work. "The other group discussed already that Asia is divided into North, South, West, East and North East. My group is assigned to discussed East Asia and it is simply composed of China, Japan, Taiwan, North and South Korean."

'God, I hate this!'

The blonde goes back to sit and breathes out in relief. Her hand is on her heart. 'Oh wait!' Alice's eyes widens in realization. 'I'm the prayer in Math class and Math Class's next!'

'Oh, damn.'

**.oxo.**

"—Amen." Alice ends her prayer and let out a sigh in relief, sitting back to her position. 'Yay, I won't be in front again!'

"Now, let's tackle our new lesson." the Math teacher says, writing something on the whiteboard. "Our lesson for today is the square of trinomial is equal to polynomial."

He writes; (12x+6y-9z)2 or (12x+6y-9z) (12x+6y-9z)

Cue jaws drop.

'Ugh...so many numbers...so dizzy.' Alice mentally cries. 'I'm dying at the numbers!'

She, of course, tries to answer that.

'12 times 12 equals to...144? Then, it's 144 x square.' Alice writes it in a scratch paper. '6 times 6 equals to 36 so 36 y square and then -9 times -9 is positive 81 so 81 z square?'

She stops at that and tilts her head.

'What's next? Hmm...'

"Hm...hm...ugh!" Alice holds her hair tightly. 'Do middle school students even study this?!'

"Multiply the first and second term." Ace says, leaning to the girl who stares at him in shock. He grins ear-to-ear. "If you listen to the teacher first, you might be able to know about it."

Alice blushes hard. Okay, she might have been a little excited and decided to do it on her own.

But then she just shakes her head and does the equation.

"I did it~!" the blonde smiles widely and turns to Ace who freezes at the smile. "Thank you~"

"Don't mention it." Ace laughs.

And the Math Class ends with a quiz about the lesson they learns on that same day and Alice smiles as she thinks she does a good job on it.

'Last period, Technical Writing, huh?' she thinks and says goodbye to her teacher in Math.

The Technical Writing teacher walks to the room and greets the student fluently. "Now, repeat this to myself." he writes on the board a sentence. "I am logically aware about the outgrowth of my actions today."

Everyone repeats it and then the teacher points one by one to say it.

Alice gulps. She just knows she'll fail to recite it well.

"I am...logically aware of... I am logically aware about the...outgrowth of my actions...today." she says softly and lifeless.

"Repeat."

'Fuck.'

"I am logically aware about the..."

'HMHP! SHIT! SHIT!'

"I am logically aware about the outgrowth of my actions today." Alice says while her mind is just screaming. 'Fuck with this! What does this even have to do with writing?! And fucking shit!'

She has seriously been hanging out with Black more than she realizes.

"Still not good."

Alice can just feel herself snapping any second and it is a relief that the teacher goes to someone else.

And her thoughts are straying to the normal curses.

She sighs.

'If this is my normal school day, what about the worse type of day?'

* * *

**Cat: The thing about Ace, Black and White didn't happen to me, I just added them. I mean I am only basing my experiencing after all so I should also write some original situations... But yeah, I only eat one biscuit for my entire school hours and I did fell asleep in one of my subjects last year (twice), too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Projects/Activities/Assignments/Quizzes

It's official. Everyone hate school.

And for Pete's sake, can't a girl or a boy—or a student, for the matter—take rest?!

**.oxo.**

Alice looks at her Filipino teacher blankly as said teacher explains about the fun module that they are going to do.

In their own language—or in the fucking language she can't understand easily.

And while yes, it's her own language, she's more fluent and more comfortable in writing English than in Filipino. Ironically, she speaks in Filipino while she thinks in English.

Anyway...

She goes to her group and wishes to the gods or whatever's up there.

'Please don't pick me...please don't pick me...please don't—'

"Alice, can you write the paragraphs for our fun module?"

'Fuck.'

Alice looks at her group leader, blinking while her mind is just screaming "no". She opens her mouth to answer.

'FUCK NO!'

"Okay." Alice nods in agreement. "Can you just explain me about what I have to write about?"

A chibi version of herself with devil clothes smacks her in the head hard and just screams curses of hatred and annoyance to the dirty blonde. "Why did you accept it?!" the devil whines angrily."You could have said no and do nothing!"

An angel version shakes her head at that thought. "No, no, you mustn't!" the angel said firmly and politely. "We must always help others and do what we must do."

Devil points at the thing Alice needs to do and the Angel stares for a bit before looking as if she is praying.

"Dear God, I apologize but I do not want to help in this kind of activity as well."

And the two left with the devil side smirking smugly and the angel sulking.

Alice mentally rolls her eyes at her thoughts and then researches about her task in her sit.

She searches the net what the difference between foreword and introduction since those two are apparently the ones she has to write for the module—she freaking refuses to see it as anything fun—along with the information about the language and reflection in the lesson.

"What the fuck?!" she says—again, not like anyone will hear her voice—and stares in annoyance at what she sees as the meaning of the two words she needs. "Foreword is a small INTRODUCTION—the hell? Then, what's the difference with that?!"

She then thinks hard about it before swinging.

_'Whatever! I'll just write whatever I can think of!'_

**.oxo.**

Ace looks at the paper in his hands and narrows his eyes visible. 'The hell?!' he thinks the curses he just wants to say since only his friend Alice can get away from cursing—well, no one can hear her after all. 'Why the fuck are we doing another activity again?!'_  
_

'We just finished getting a quiz and we have an activity already? The heck's with that?!'

He reads the procedure and looks at his group. "So, Alice, Boris, Blood, Nightmare and Pierce, do anyone of you know the answers for the question?" Ace asks cheerfully even though his head was already hurting for reading the procedure.

Alice merely looks at him and the procedures. Boris scares the shit out of Pierce who is actually his younger brother that accelerates one grade. Blood plays with his cellphone since no one will ask about that and will only think the male is taking documentations or pictures. And Nightmare watches everything.

Ace can just feel veins popping to his head and he rereads the procedure. "Okay, can someone move the cardboard slowly?" he asks again and this time, Boris tries to do it.

And everyone observes what happens.

"The coin just erm...what's the term?" Boris scratches his head and does the same thing again.

"The coin follows the movement of the cardboard." Alice injects suddenly and every eyes are on her. She looks down.

"Yeah!" Boris smiles, snapping his fingers. "That's the term."

"So how to explain that?" Nightmare thinks aloud and everyone sighs at that.

"Um..." Pierce raises his hand. "Since we only moved the cardboard, the cardboard is the unbalanced force and the coin had balanced force and was at rest?"

Alice's eyes widens and she quickly tells the others. "Then 'follow' is the not right term to use since 'follow' is moving and the coin didn't moved, right?"

Boris' happy mood drops. "That's true then how do we explain it?" he massages his head and sighs.

Ace looks at his team and then at the procedure. 'It's just the first question and it's already hard...what about the other three questions that also need explaining?' he thinks, inwardly grabbing his hair out.

"Oi, Blood! Be helpful and take documentations already."

"Hm."

"Um...I don't you should do—eek!"

"Shouldn't we get back to answering?"

"...Ace."

The leader looks at the name calling and smiles in confusion, ignoring the scene his other members are making.

"Who's going to do the narrative report?"

Ace forgets about that.

And he mentally slams his head to a wall.

'Ugh! I give up!'

"Alice, can you do the narrative report?"

Alice looks at him. "Yeah, sure." she nods in obedience.

Ace smiles in gratitude while his mind is just screaming.

'I'M SO TRANSFERRING NEXT YEAR!'

**.oxo.**

Black stares at his math paper that clearly says 0. "The fuck?!" he says, looking at his mistakes and glares harder. "I fucking wrote cube when it's supposed to be square. Dammit. I'm also wrong in the fucking second and third term. How do you solve those?"

He looks at the first problem.

'(2x+7z) cube, huh? Well, since it's addition, all the terms are positive...'

He writes four + in a scratch paper and pulls out a calculator.

'First get the first and last term by simply dividing them by themselves three times...8x cube and 343z cube...'

He write 8x cube in the first blank and 343z cube in the last.

'Goddammit, now, for the second and third terms... Get the fucking square of 2x then fucking multiply it to 7z then times it with three...And fuck, I forgot that's how to get it and so I multiply it by 2...'

Black smacks his head hard and just scratches his head.

'Oh well, it's fucking done so why the hell bother?'

'Wait the fuck up...'

He glares harder if possible.

'There's a damn quiz on Monday about all this shit right?'

Black slams his head on an imaginary wall.

"Goddamit to hell."

**.oxo.**

Alice sighs in exhaustion as she eats her food at home alone.

'First, I need to wrote those things for the fun module, then comes the assignments since we have no books then the quizzes then the projects in Social then the exercise that teacher asked for and then I also have to worry about the long tests on August...' she thinks sadly as she sighs heavily again.

"Really, school sucks..."

* * *

**Cat: ...please tell me it's normal for a second year middle school student age 13 (turning 14) to have this kinds of work... Please tell me! *cough* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
